This invention relates to a N-acetonyl-substituted-amide compounds, compositions and methods of controlling fungi, particularly phytopathogenic fungi.
It is known that the benzamides in the class of N-(1,1-dialkyl-3-chloroacetonyl) substituted benzamides have fungicidal activity; see, for example, U.S. 3,661,991 and 3,751,239. However, such benzamide compounds, wherein the terminal carbon can only be substituted by chloro or hydrogen atoms, are so phytotoxic that they have no practical use in the treatment of fungal plant infections of plants.